Bishoujo?
by Luddles
Summary: WHAT? Our favorite three bishonen are no longer bishonen? So what are they now? Well, Asuka has been doing some crazy spells at Fai's demand... and turned Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran into GIRLS!


**Bishou…jo?**

**A tale of gender swapping, school dances, and CHAOS.**

**By Asuka Neko**

_I do not own Tsubasa. I would put myself in there if I did._

**Asuka: Oh, and let's welcome Alyx, a new OC who wanted to be in this story so much that I just had to stick her there!**

**Alyx: Hello! I'm so excited to be in this story! I get to be in a story with Fai! Yay!**

**Asuka: As you can see, she is a Fai fangirl.**

The six travelers plus one furry, round animal stood in front of the seemingly impenetrable fortress. Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Asuka, Alyx and Mokona had absolutely no idea how to get in. Not into an all-girls' school, that is. And it wasn't just any school. It was an extremely prestigious, gigantic, important school. And they had to get into it.

"Why do we have to infiltrate _this_ place?" Fai groaned. "It's going to be so much trouble to even sneak around, because half of us are men!" To make a point, he glanced at Syaoran and Kurogane. Then he stretched, and put his hands behind his head, looking to the others for any suggestions.

"Why don't we just go by ourselves?" Alyx asked. She looked to Asuka and Sakura for support.

"Yeah, we can do it," Asuka said. Sakura nodded and tried to look like she could take on anything that attacked her. But she would probably just faint, to tell the truth.

"Way too dangerous. No. We're not doing that," Kurogane snapped. "I am not letting three girls go in there, looking for a magical necklace that could _curse_ someone!"

"Leave it to Kuro-pon to shoot down the best plan we have so far," Asuka sighed. She rolled her eyes at the irritable ninja, and then she and Alyx both looked pleadingly into the eyes of the blond-haired, blue-eyed man to Kurogane's left. Fai was always on the side of the two girls, probably because they were just a little obsessed with him. Though 'just a little' may have been an understatement. Fai just looked at the ground, and then ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"I hate to say it, ladies, but Kuro-tan may be right. I don't want any of you getting hurt," he said.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Asuka asked. Fai chuckled. He ran his fingers along Asuka's shoulder until they reached her necklace, the ultimate source of about half her magic power. After his pale fingers left the pendant, Asuka clutched it tightly in her own hand, which was just as pale and just as cold.

"Remember that spell we were working on?" asked Fai. Asuka's eyes went wide in horror, and she took a step back from the wizard.

"What? I'm not using that on _you_," she protested loudly.

"It's the only way, Asuka!" Fai said. "I promise, it won't be as bad as you think, alright?"

Asuka shook her head repeatedly, holding the Crystal necklace with both hands now. "No, no, no, _no_," she said. "I won't do it!"

Fai put his hands on her shoulders, and gripped them tightly, more tightly than he ever held her normally. She yelped a little in pain. "Asuka Neko," he said, his voice shaking with an effort to discipline his student. "I am your magic teacher, and I _order_ you to do it." Blue met even lighter blue as he stared into her eyes with all the force could muster.

She glanced away from the burning blue eyes. "F-fine," she said weakly. "But I don't think I'll like it, and Kuro-puu will hate me for it."

"What are you going to do?" Alyx asked, wondering what Asuka and Kurogane would both dislike to such a degree. Asuka went red at the thought of having to mention the spell she was about to perform. She said something so quietly that no one else heard.

"Eh… erm… she's going… to turn us into girls. She knows a gender swapping spell," Fai explained with difficulty. He glanced sheepishly at Kurogane.

"Why in all things sane did you teach her that freaking spell!?" Kurogane shouted.

"Well… I don't know," Fai said. "Just thought it might come in handy, and look! Now we're all going to be girls! I wonder if you'll look pretty, Kuro-wan."

"I'm going to run you through!" Kurogane shouted, unsheathing his sword as his eyes narrowed in fury.

"STOP IT!" Asuka shrieked, and both Fai and Kurogane stopped moving.

"You guys, this is the best plan we have," Syaoran said. "We have to go with it, even though it's going to be weird, alright?" Kurogane rolled his eyes and sighed, sounding as annoyed as a two-year-old who lost an argument. Fai grinned sheepishly at Asuka.

"You ready, then?" he asked her. She nodded, closed her eyes, and concentrated on the spell in the way Fai had taught her. All three boys felt a strange tingling sensation in their bodies that was rather unpleasant. They all winced, and Kurogane swore quietly. Then, with a crack like a whip and a flash of white light, they were all gone.

!?!?!?

"Ugh, where are we?" Fai asked as he stood, rubbing his head. Or rather, as _she_ stood. Asuka and Alyx turned around, and stared. Fai was a girl. And a pretty one, at that. She was tall, thin, and curvy, with waist-long blonde hair and huge, blue eyes with thick, dark lashes. Her mouth was turned into Fai's typical wide smile. She twisted a strand of her long hair around her finger and glanced down at her newly changed body.

"Hey, how come your outfit changed?" Alyx asked. And so it had. Fai was now wearing a uniform: the uniform of the school that they were all now sitting inside. And as Asuka and Alyx examined themselves, they found that they too were now wearing the sailor-style black-and-white uniforms of Granada School for Girls. Asuka grimaced as she realized that Fai's skirt was a good deal shorter than her own, and probably a good deal shorter than the dress code allowed.

The three of them finally looked around to find that Syaoran, Sakura, Kurogane, and Mokona were nowhere in sight. They were sitting in the center of a small room with two bunk beds and a small dresser. Sitting in the corner were three suitcases with a note tied to the top. Asuka pulled it off and opened it. The writing was spidery and curly, and took Asuka a moment to understand.

"It says _'I think you may need these. I've taken care of everything, don't worry. As long as you return me the necklace, there will be no price on it. Love always, Yuko'_" she read.

"Isn't that nice of her to give us supplies?" Fai said. She opened the suitcase to find that it contained girls' clothes in addition to boys' clothes. "Hmm, looks like Yuko knows what she's doing," she muttered to herself.

"So it looks like we're staying on campus," Alyx said. "Great. We go out on a secret mission to get _away_ from school, and then we end up staying at one. Just great."

"We won't have to go to any classes, because we're not registered students. We'll just snoop around during the day," Fai explained.

"You sure thought this through," Asuka said. Fai examined herself in the stained mirror hanging on the wall, and winked at Asuka's reflection.

"Not everything," she said. "I didn't plan on a glitch in the spell."

!?!?!?

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Kurogane shouted. Mokona folded its ears down to try and block out the noise of the angry ninja. Kurogane had been shouting since they appeared here. That's when she found out that her voice was just a little different than it had been. Like about two octaves higher.

"Kuro-moron, stop shouting!" Mokona squealed in annoyance. Kurogane stopped in the middle of her angry rant.

"Wait, what's that?" she asked as she looked at a suitcase in the corner of the room. The room only had one bed, thank goodness, and Kurogane was sure that she wasn't going to be having any roommates, except Mokona. She bent over, still a little unsteady because she was about eight inches shorter and fifty pounds lighter than she had been as a man.

There was a note tied to the top of the suitcase, which Kurogane found was filled with clothes. All girls' clothes, as a matter of fact. The note said _I think you may need these. I've taken care of everything, don't worry. As long as you return me the necklace, there will be no price on it. Love always, Yuko'_. Mokona read it over Kurogane's shoulder.

"Trust that annoying witch to mention her price for this stuff," Kurogane growled. Her fingers flew to her throat; she was still not used to the sound of her own voice.

"Yuko is being very kind by giving us all this great stuff!" Mokona squeaked in Kurogane's ear. Kurogane tried to shrug the little white animal off her shoulder, but it didn't work.

"Whatever you say," Kurogane said. "Anyway, I guess I'm stuck with you. I don't see the mage, the princess, the kid, or that little magelet and her fangirl friend around here."

"They must have gone to a different part of this school," Mokona concluded.

"Do you think they're close enough that they can understand each other and everyone else here, or not?" Kurogane asked.

"Mokona's power should extend around this whole school," Mokona said.

"'S good," Kurogane sighed and fell onto her bed, kicking off her shoes.

"Kuro-chu has no idea how to sit in a skirt," Mokona said, perching itself on the bedpost.

"Frankly, I'm yet to discover the exact reason for this impossible contraption they call a skirt," Kurogane said.

!?!?!?

"Princess, are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Then he stopped talking. "Why is my voice all squeaky?" he asked.

"S-Syaoran, I think… you're a girl," Sakura said. She looked at Syaoran, who was just barely recognizable in a skirt and a school uniform, with smaller hands and bigger eyes, and hair that reached her shoulders. Syaoran looked back at the princess, who looked incredibly cute in a uniform like that.

"This is too weird," Syaoran muttered, staring at herself in the mirror that hung on the wall of the small room that they had appeared in. This room had one bunk bed and two suitcases in the corner. Syaoran blushed and looked at Sakura, who was smiling.

"You look cute as a girl!" she said happily. Syaoran's eyes flew open even wider.

"Uh… you think so?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura chirped.

"Okay then…" Syaoran sighed. She wasn't exactly sure what Sakura meant by saying that. It was probably about the same thing she meant when she had said he looked good disguised as a girl in the country of Shara.

Sakura turned her attention away from Syaoran and looked at the suitcases, unfolding a piece of paper that was tied to them. "It's a message from Yuko," she said. "_I think you may need these. I've taken care of everything, don't worry. As long as you return me the necklace, there will be no price on it. Love always, Yuko'_," Sakura read aloud. Syaoran opened one of the suitcases. It contained pink girls' clothes, which would probably look best on Sakura.

"I think this one is for you," he said to Sakura.

Sakura opened the other suitcase, the one that had the letter tied to it, and looked over its contents. Some of the clothes were obviously girls' clothes for Syaoran, but some of them looked like they would fit him more easily as a boy.

"Why do you think there are girls' clothes and boys' clothes in yours?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno," Syaoran said. He glanced at the note again. "But I feel like Yuko might."

!?!?!?

Meanwhile in the room of blonde magicians and brunette fangirls, Asuka was hysterical.

"What do you MEAN the spell had a glitch!? I failed at it! Didn't I? I messed it up! Ooh!" she shouted angrily, and hit herself in the forehead with her palm. She sat down on the bed, wallowing in her own self-created failure. Fai sat down next to her and rubbed Asuka's back with her hand, which was no longer as long and thin as it had been before.

Asuka looked at Fai, and vaguely wondered why the now-female wizard looked so much like her. But more than anything, she wanted to know what she had done wrong with the spell. "It's not your fault," Fai reassured her. "Actually, it's mine."

"Now how does that work?" Alyx asked, sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed parallel to theirs.

"I'm a very strong magician, and my own power rejected the spell," Fai explained. Asuka seemed to understand, but Alyx just looked confused. This was mostly because Asuka was Fai's magic student, and he had taught her a lot about these types of situations. And as far as Alyx went, Fai only ever taught her algebra, not magic.

"That means it will stop working," Asuka explained. She returned her attention to Fai. "But when will it stop working?" she asked. "And will it start up again, or what?"

"At night it stops," Fai explained. "From six o'clock P.M. to six o'clock A.M., I will be a man."

"Yay, this means we can squee again!" Alyx said happily.

"Yeah, but it could make it harder to sneak around, because the spell only lasts for a week, and we need all the time at night that we can," Asuka pointed out.

"True. But if it's night, no one will be awake, so it won't matter if I go walking around with you then," Fai said. Asuka tapped her chin with the pencil she was holding in thought.

"I guess that's true," she said.

"And the whole point was to have the big tough bishounen to protect us," Alyx said. Fai glanced at the screen of her cell phone.

"It's five-fifty-nine," she announced, and about thirty seconds later, 'she' became a 'he'. The typical male version of Fai was sitting on the bed next to Asuka, wearing black skinny jeans and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a wide v-neck. Asuka sighed with relief, and Alyx sighed in happiness.

"This is much better," Alyx said. "I was almost getting _used_ to seeing you as a girl." She shuddered at that thought. Fai laughed, and stood, helping Asuka to her feet, and then Alyx.

"Come on then, it's time to scout this place out," Fai said, tugging on Alyx's hand.

"Wait, won't they all be out there?" Alyx asked.

"They're at dinner now," Fai said. "We're going to sneak over to the academic wing, because classes are over, to search it, and then we're going back around the three dormitory wings when everyone is in bed." He pulled a map of the school out of his back pocket and pointed to each place in turn, making sure that the girls knew the plan.

Once they had gotten that straightened out, they all left the room and continued down the hallway to the academic wing of the massive building. Fai was being unusually quiet, probably so they weren't heard by anyone. When they passed through the large double doors to the academic wing, however, they noticed that they were no longer alone in the dark hallways.

A girl was walking along the hall, looking around herself constantly. She passed under a window, and the light from it allowed them to see her features clearly. She was tall, with raven-black hair, and large red eyes. Her hair was tied back into a low ponytail at the back of her neck. She was wearing the uniform of the school, and was holding a bag over her shoulder. Fai grinned at the sight of her. He whistled very quietly, and the girl didn't seem to hear.

"What do we do?" Asuka asked. "We have to get past here, we don't have enough time to wait for her to leave."

"I don't know!" Alyx whispered.

"I've got an idea," Fai replied. His voice was low and smooth, and he sounded a little like he was purring.

"What's that?" Alyx asked. Fai looked at her and winked.

"Well, Alyx, I'm pretty good at distracting girls," he said, then tossed his silky blond hair out of his eyes and approached the girl, who was still standing under the window.

She looked up when she saw him, and a strange look came over her face. It was probably because boys weren't allowed in the school, and Fai definitely was one. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave her his most dazzling smile. Meanwhile, in the corner where they were hiding, Asuka and Alyx practically melted just at the sight of him acting so charming.

Fai stood in front of her and put his hand on the windowsill behind her, leaving the gap between them at a very short measure. "What are you doing out here?" he asked in a voice that could have almost been a whisper.

"I don't think you understand," she said. Her voice was shaking a little.

"Oh?" Fai asked. He leaned even closer to her and ran his fingers along her chin. "I understand that you're _very_ pretty."

She blushed as crimson as her eyes and stared at him like he was insane. "Really, you don't get it!"

"There's nothing I need to get," Fai said. "I'd like to talk to you more often, but you'll have to refrain from telling anyone I was here, alright?" he asked, and put his hand on her waist, pulling her so close to him that she flinched and her hands rolled into fists.

"Like I would!" she snapped angrily.

"Then my lips," said Fai as he kissed her cheek, "are sealed." She didn't move. She seemed stunned.

"You don't know who I am?" she asked.

His flirty smile faltered for a moment. "Should I?" he asked. Then he realized he was no longer working his charm, and so he smiled again and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. Asuka and Alyx both gasped.

"He can't do that!" Alyx whispered in a horrified tone, but Asuka covered her friend's mouth before she could say any more.

"There's something I should tell you," the girl said when their lips were less than half an inch apart.

Fai kissed her for a second, and then said, "What's that?"

"I'm Kurogane."

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Fai shouted, and stumbled backward, tripping over his own foot as he did. The female Kurogane pressed her hand over her mouth in disgust. "You couldn't have told me sooner?" Fai asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Asuka and Alyx emerged from the shadows.

"I TRIED to!" Kurogane shouted back. "I think I'm going to puke," she muttered to herself.

"Am I really that bad at kissing?" Fai asked. Alyx raised her hand to get everyone's attention.

"I'll judge that, if you want," she said. Asuka laughed, but Fai just looked a little confused.

Suddenly, two more people appeared from the shadows. It was Sakura, and a brown-haired girl that everyone presumed to be Syaoran. "What happened, Fai?" Sakura asked the horrified wizard. "You look really pale. Are you alright?"

Fai shook his head. "No. No I'm not," he said. "I think I just kissed Kurogane."

"I think you did, too," said Kurogane.

Then, something white and furry popped out of Kurogane's bag. It was Mokona. Mokona wriggled out of the bag and crawled up to Kurogane's shoulder, which was a shorter distance than usual. "Mokona wonders why Fai isn't a girl," said Mokona.

"Good point, fuzzball," Kurogane said, looking Fai over. Yep. No matter how feminine Fai was, he was definitely a man right now.

"Eh…well… Neko-tan's spell didn't exactly _work_ too well on me," Fai said, and laughed a little. "I turn back into a guy from six at night to six in the morning.

"Oh, COME ON!" Kurogane shouted. "How come HE is the only one who gets to turn back into a guy? He probably didn't even mind being a girl in the FIRST PLACE!"

"That I did not," Fai chirped, and turned on his heel to walk down the hallway, Asuka and Alyx following close behind. Kurogane grabbed the back of Fai's shirt and the wizard stopped in his tracks.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Fai turned around, gently removed Kurogane's hand from his clothing, and grinned.

"We're scouting out the rest of the school to see if we can find any information on the necklace," Fai explained. Kurogane rolled her eyes and pulled a flyer out of her bag. It was advertising the school's annual ball, and the fact that the necklace was going to be commemoratively donated to the school on that night. Fai took it from her and looked it over.

"This should be it," he said.

"It's tomorrow night," Kurogane said.

"We'll have to get _some_thing to wear," Fai sighed.

"I think Yuko took care of that one. We've got really fancy clothes in those bags," Kurogane said. Fai laughed.

"You just thought of everything, didn't you, Kuro-puu?" he asked.

"Um, Fai, I think we should get back to our dorms before everyone comes out of dinner and realizes we're in the academic wing," Asuka pointed out. Fai nodded.

"Good point," he said. "Alright then, goodnight everyone." They all bid each other goodnight, and retired to their dorms, ready and waiting for the mission that would come the next day.

!?!?!?

The next morning, Fai woke up to find that she was female again. She rolled out of bed, and because this bed was smaller than usual, fell on the floor.

"Ow," Fai said. Asuka peered over the top of the bunk bed and stared at Fai.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" she asked.

"I fell out of bed," Fai replied.

"Gee, I think we noticed," Alyx muttered. Fai grinned.

"It is very hard to be fangirly about you when you look like that, Fai," Asuka said. Fai giggled in a very high pitched, very frightening voice. Asuka and Alyx shivered.

"That was scary," Alyx said. "Don't you ever laugh like that again." Fai stood and tied her hair back into a long ponytail with abnormal speed. It was probably due to the fact that Fai frequently wore a ponytail despite being a girl.

"I think I'll probably turn back into a guy before we get to that dance," Fai said.

"You should wear a tux," Asuka suggested, and nodded her head happily, convinced that it was a very good idea. Asuka loved seeing Fai wearing a tuxedo, and she loved Kurogane wearing a tuxedo even more.

"That I shall," Fai replied, and patted Asuka on the head.

"And what do we wear?" Alyx asked. Fai bent over and opened Asuka and Alyx's suitcases, pulling out two dresses. Asuka's was bright blue, the exact color of her eyes. It flowed all the way to the ground, and without any straps. Alyx's dress was black, and was much shorter than Asuka's.

"It's pretty!" Asuka squealed happily.

"I want to wear high top Converse with this," Alyx said. Fai chuckled a little.

!?!?!?

"Ooh, what does Kuro-pon want to wear to the dance?" Mokona asked.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to wear?" Kurogane asked.

"Something hot!" Mokona squealed. The little ball of fur leapt around the room in excitement and apprehension for the ball that night. It eventually landed on Kurogane's suitcase, unzipped it with its mouth, and pointed to something red that was in there.

Kurogane pulled a dress out of the suitcase. It was bright red, and thankfully not too frilly or anything. It was simple, not long enough for her to trip over, and not too revealing in the front, thank goodness. But Kurogane was still ticked off. "Great. I have to wear a freaking _dress_," she growled.

"Yes, of course you have to wear a dress!" Mokona replied. "You will look very, very pretty!"

"I don't _want_ to look pretty!" Kurogane shouted.

"What kind of girl doesn't want to look pretty?" Mokona asked, tilting its head to the side.

"For the last time, you STUPID MANJUU, I am NOT a girl!" Kurogane shouted. She chased Mokona around the room, trying to catch the little creature. But she never did succeed, even though catching Mokona wasn't quite as hard as catching Fai.

!?!?!?

"Syaoran, try this one on, it'll look cute on you!" Sakura squealed. The princess was being more clothing-crazy than Tomoyo, and Syaoran had the feeling she could do nothing about it.

"P-princess, are you sure?" she asked. Sakura was having an incredibly entertaining time dressing Syaoran up in a bunch of outfits, trying to pick one for the dance that night.

"Yes! This one is totally your color!" Sakura announced, holding up a green dress that Syaoran really didn't want to try on. It was floor-length and forest green, with long sleeves. Syaoran felt like she would trip if she tried to walk while wearing that. The only real reason she was doing this was because she wanted to make sure Sakura was happy, and Sakura seemed happier than ever, coming up with these absurd outfits for Syaoran to wear.

Syaoran went into the bathroom and returned a moment later, wearing the dress. She was blushing a little at the thought of wearing it. Sakura clapped her hands in delight as soon as she saw Syaoran.

"It looks amazing!" she cheered.

"You think so?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura put her hands on her hips and sighed in success. "It is definitely _perfect_," she concluded.

"Princess, what are you wearing?" Syaoran asked before she returned to the bathroom to change back into her normal clothes.

Sakura winked at Syaoran. "It's a surprise!" she said mysteriously.

!?!?!?

The time to go to the dance arrived, and Fai showed up to escort Asuka and Alyx, looking fabulous as usual in a tuxedo. He had a rose to give each of them, and they were both as excited as he was to get to the dance, almost so much that they forgot about the necklace that they were trying to steal.

"You look really great, Fai," Alyx said as they walked down the hall to the ballroom, each girl holding onto one of Fai's arms.

"Why thank you!" Fai replied. "I wonder if Mokona convinced Kuro-wan-wan to show up in a dress."

"That would be so funny!" Asuka giggled.

"I sure hope Mokona did," Fai said.

They walked through the huge oak doors into the ballroom, and were dazzled by the lights, chandeliers, and overall fanciness of the place. Someone tapped Asuka on the shoulder, and she turned around to spot the female version of Kurogane standing behind her, wearing a crimson dress. Fai grinned maliciously.

"So, you three showed up," Kurogane said. Syaoran and Sakura were standing behind her, Syaoran in a long green dress and Sakura in a frilly pink one. "Mokona got some bad news from Yuko."

"Care to explain, Mokona?" Fai asked.

"Yuko said that Kurogane and Syaoran will turn back into boys at nine o'clock!" Mokona squealed. Asuka gasped.

"That's the middle of the dance. And it's an hour before when we're supposed to steal the necklace!" she said.

"But Mokona was smart, yes, yes," Mokona said. "Mokona stored some boy clothes for Kuro-puu and Syaoran inside Mokona's mouth, so if they get somewhere to change before then, no one will suspect anything!"

"So until then, let's enjoy ourselves," Fai said as he took a glass of champagne from a nearby table. "I think we all deserve it for agreeing to this very strange mission."

"Agreed," Kurogane sighed.

"Ah, Kuro-nya, care for a dance?" Fai asked Kurogane.

"No," she answered. "I am not dancing with you, not after yesterday."

"Understandable," Fai said. "Besides, it's almost nine." Syaoran pulled up her sleeve and glanced at her watch.

"We've got five minutes," she said to Kurogane. "We should go to the bathroom to change soon."

"Yeah, but which one?" Fai asked absentmindedly. Kurogane and Syaoran just looked at each other, entirely unsure.

"This way!" Mokona shouted, pointing at a deserted hallway. Syaoran and Kurogane followed Mokona into the hallway, while Sakura, Asuka, Alyx, and Fai waited for them outside the door. In a few minutes, they returned, both wearing tuxedos.

"Squee," Asuka said quietly. Fai grinned as he looked at the excitable fangirl, while a new song started playing.

Syaoran turned to Sakura and offered her his hand. "I guess I can dance with you now, Princess," he said. She accepted his offer, but gently chiding him to call her 'Sakura'.

"Would you like to dance, too, Miss Alyx?" Fai asked. She nodded rapidly, currently unable to speak. And so, Kurogane and Asuka were left standing alone.

"This is awkward," Kurogane said.

"I can't dance," Asuka explained.

"Me neither," Kurogane said, but he slipped his hand into hers regardless, and smiled at the younger girl. She smiled back, and Kurogane was reminded of how much she looked like Fai.

"I'm just glad they're having a good time," she said.

"You're a good kid, Asuka," Kurogane chuckled.

Alyx was probably having the time of her life, dancing with Fai. It was true, she didn't know the first thing about ballroom dancing, but what did that matter? She was dancing with _Fai_, so it didn't matter if she knew how or not. Any girl could dance, so long as it was with him. He was amazing. The entire time, he stared into her eyes, never missing a beat and never looking away.

"I guess I probably shouldn't be doing this," Fai said.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Well, you're so much younger than me, and you're just a kid, but… I have to say, I do like you," Fai replied. "You're a very interesting and beautiful girl."

Alyx just blushed and smiled back. "Um, thanks," she said, her voice very quiet.

"I guess I could end up caring about you in the same way as I do for Asuka," he said, talking partially to himself.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Like a younger sister," he said, "and like someone I love." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, and then the song was over.

!?!?!?

"We have to steal that thing, _now_," Kurogane said. "Before they decide to donate it or whatever the heck they're doing!"

"Okay, then, whatever you say, Kuro-puu," said Fai, who reappeared from the dance floor with a very stunned and excited Alyx. Asuka cocked her head to the side and stared at her friend confusedly.

"Mokona knows just how to do it!" Mokona said, and then hopped onto Syaoran's shoulder and whispered into his ear whatever plan it had come up with. Syaoran walked away into the crowd, and no one else followed him, so that they would draw less attention to him.

Syaoran and Mokona returned, and the crowd seemed unchanged. They hadn't realized it was gone.

"How did you do it?" Fai asked as they approached him.

"We replaced it with a fake when nobody was looking. Mokona sucked the real one into its mouth," Syaoran explained. "But still, we'd better get out of this world soon, alright?"

The group walked into the deserted hallway, and Mokona pulled them all away to another dimension. They landed in just the right place: Yuko's shop.

"You have it?" Yuko asked.

"Yes," Mokona said, and gave the necklace to Yuko.

"Why did you want that thing, anyway?" Kurogane asked. Yuko smirked.

"Oh, I thought it would look nice with the outfit I just bought," Yuko said.

"Wait, you mean we got turned into freaking GIRLS for THAT!? And we had a COPY!" Kurogane shouted furiously. "I thought you said it was CURSED!"

"I never said it wasn't," Yuko said, and she grinned evilly.

**Asuka: TADA! The END! **

**Fai: Long fic. Mind if we ask some questions?**

**Asuka: Oh, go ahead.**

**Kurogane: How come me and Syaoran never saw Fai's female form?**

**Asuka: *raises eyebrows* did you **_**want**_** to?**

**Kurogane: Good point.**

**Fai: Who came up with this one?**

**Asuka: Me and Alyx. We came up with the ideas equally. **

**Fai: So, who came up with the cute scenes between me and Alyx and you and Kuro-chan?**

**Asuka: Alyx came up with the one with you and her first, and then I decided to put me and Kurogane in there too because I wanted a cute scene too! By the way, Kuro-wan and Fai are both like my older brothers in all my stories.**

**Mokona: Mokona thinks the story was GREAT!**

**Asuka: Why thank you, Mokona! Okay, see you all later, next time or whenever we happen to meet!**


End file.
